


Unexpected!

by WolfDogstar



Series: The Lost Generation-Love,Life and Loss. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Drunk James Potter, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Proposals, Sirius and Remus make love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDogstar/pseuds/WolfDogstar
Summary: With a war raging outside, Lily is freaked about being pregnant and seeks comfort from James. But James freaks and walks away only to end up at Sirius and Remus's doorstep. What follows is really unexpected.





	Unexpected!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. I got the idea of the story from a post by 'norelationtoatticis' which someone shared on facebook but the post might have originated somewhere else.

November, 1979.

Lily was terrified. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so scared. They had been so careful. How could this have happened? Lily sighed and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She was feeling hot. _For Melin's sake it was November! How could it be so hot!_ She sat down heavily on the couch, he legs tired from pacing back and forth in the living room. _James would soon be home. God James!_  
_What am I going tell James?_ The though made her stomach churn very uncomfortably.  
She tried to breath properly in an effort to settle her stomach but failed. She barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach, retching untill her throat felt raw.  
The effect of the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her was already fading away. Lily sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
They were nineteen and in the middle of a war they barely undetstood she had no business getting pregnant. What had they done!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When James returned home, he found Lily lying on the couch looking very disctracted and sick. In an isntant he was by her side.

" Hey..what happened?" James asked, taking Lily's hand in his.

" Nothing. I'm fine." Lily replied softly, her voice hoarse.

" Barely. You have been crying." James worried. Lily seldom cried. " What is it? You can tell me." He said lovingly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm hungry." Lily said.

James looked at her all surprized and burst out laughing.

" Okay...I'll get something from the fridge."

But James saw it in Lily's eyes. She was scared and James wanted to know what scared her.

_Is it the war? I am going protect het through everything. Lily knows that. I know Lily knows that._

They had both gone into this willingly. But it was unlike Lily to not tell James if something was wrong.

_Maybe she just needs time to sort things out._

James was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Lily following him to the fridge and jumped out of his skin as she called him from the back.

" Merlin..Lily..." But James stooped when he saw Lily's eyes brim over with tears and she threw herself in his arms, sobbing hard in his chest. When James steadied himself, he just held Lily silently, letting her cry out.

" Let's sit down okay?" Jamed whispered when he felt her leaning far too heavily on him. " You okay?"

" Yeah!!...yeah.." Lily sniffed. " Just a little dizzy."

James guided her over to the couch and conjured up a glass of water. After Lily drank she breathed deeply and asked James to sit beside her.

" I need to tell you something." She said barely a whisper.

" Yeah..yeah..okay." James pulled at his unkempt hair.

"While you were gone I went to see Madam Pomfrey..." Lily started.

" What..are you injured..?" James asked in a rush, running his eyes all over her to see if she was injured.

" James please...just listen." Something in Lily's voice pulled at James's heart and he stopped talking, resolved to not open his mouth till Lily had finished.

" I haven't been feeling well for the past week..and I'm late...so I went to Madam Pomfrey to see if my suspicions were correct....and..they were." Lily finished in a whisper.

James looked at her, brows furrowed in concentration. What was he missing?

" What ..what was?? What is wrong?" James stammered.

" I'm pregnant James." Lily said looking straing into his eyes." _We_ are pregnant."

James started at her, unblinking. He hear her but couldn't process the information. He didn't know how long he had been staring but Lily tore her eyes away from his and whipsered, " Now would be a really good time to say something."

" Oh!" Was all James managed,staring wide eyed at Lily.

" James..." Lily's voice wavered.

" I need to go...." James suddenly couldn't breathe.

" What?" Lily looked terrified and beyond angry at the same time.

" Out.. I need to go out for a while." James was up in an instant and out of the door before Lily could do anything to stop him.

He stopped to catch his breath only after he had crossed two streets and sild down a building wall onto the pavement with his head in his head.

_This is so wrong. We had never planned for this. Weare nineteen for fuck's sake. Who is supposed to teach us to take care of a child?_

James own parents had passed away two years ago, Lily's mother had passed away too.

_What are we going to do?_

James sighed as guilt creeped into his mind over leaving Lily in such a rush. He should go back. But he couldn't find the courage. Some Gryffindor he was! What could he possibly do right now? If he went back to Lily right away,there was a good chance he would do or say something wrong, horrible wrong or inappropriate and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to do right by Lily and by...the child. The thought of a child...a bundle of life.. suddenly made his heart flutter. And for an instant he felt more terrified than he had ever felt. But he also knew that things would be okay, difficult but okay. There was only one place he could go right now. He sighed, pulled himself off the pavement and lit a cigarette taking a long drag just as the sky thundered loudly.

It was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" That was..great..." Sirius said panting from exhaustion as Remus rolled over off him and covered his face with his hands, blushing." I never knew you could do that!"

" Neither did I." Remus whispered.

" Remus John Lupin are you embarresed?" Sirius turned towards his lover and propped himself up on one elbow, running his slender finges over Remus's bare torso.

" Pads..." Remus groaned.

" Mooney." Sirius crooned, leaning into Remus.

Remus removed his hands and looked at Sirius.  
" You are as red as a tomato." Sirius barked out laughing and Remus covered his face again.

" Go away pads..."

" Aww...Mooney. Come on.. I love you. I thought I knew everything you could do...but that..thing you did with your tongue..."

But Sirius was cut off by Remus's lips on his.  
" Don't talk about it." He said in between kisses. " You'll ruin the moment."

" But...moo..."

" Shhuu.." Remus pushed his tongue furthur inside Sirius's mouth and pinned him down till Sirius stopped talking and started kissing him back hungrily.

" I love you." Remus whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down Sirius's thorat. But their endeavours were cut short when they jumped out of their skin at the knock on their door.

" What was that?" Sirius whispered.  
There was a second knock. More urgent.

In an instant Remus and Sirius put on their pyjamas, grabbed their wands and noiselessly padded over to the front door. As Remus took position to cover Sirius in case of a crisis, Sirius peeped into the eye hole to check who their untimely guest was.

" It's James." He whispered.

" Oh!" Remus's muscles relaxed. "But...oh..no...no. The security question Sirius." Remus reminded just as he was about to open the door.

" Hello James!" Sirius said looking throw the hole on the door.

" Open up Padfoot." James looked restless.

" When did you become an animagi?" Sirius asked.

" December, '75" James huffed. " Now open up."

Sirius opened the door and James staggered in looking haggard, tired and he was drenched from the storm outside.

"Merlin! James..what the hell..." Sirius supported James because he looked like he might fall any second.

" I'm fine." James voice was steady. That along with the fact that James didn't smell of alcohol surprized Sirius.  
And then a terrible thought hit him.

" James..you hurt?" Sirius asked as he carried him over to the couch.

" I'm fine Sirius." James said, irritated,as Sirius began to look for injuries." Just numb from the cold. It's November and it's freaking raining. "

" It always rains in London." Sirius snorted. " And you know that. What the hell happened?"

Remus carried over a few towels and dry clothes and started muttering heating spells around the room as Sirius rubbed James hair dry.

" Hey James..talk..you seem creeped out. Did something happen? Is Lily okay?" Sirius asked.

" Lily is fine." James snorted at which both Remus and Sirius looked at him, surprized.

" What..you two fight again?" Sirius asked handing James the clothes.

" We..we..I.." James started but stopped and scratched his head. " I don't know."

" You don't know if you fought?" Remus yawned as he set down a mug of coffee. " What were you doing..fighting about not talking?"

" Fuck coffee. I need alcohol." James took off his shirt and put on the dry one and did the same with his jeans.

" James it's one in the morning." Remus and Sirius together as they settled comfortably in the couch opposite to James.

" Jeez..it's freezing." James said and gulped down the coffee anyway. " But I still need the alcohol."

Remus sighed but went over to get the bottle of firewhiskey and a glass.

" You two are practically naked." James smirked.

" That, Prongs, is because Mooney and I were having a great shag before you interrupted." Sirius winked.

Remus sat down with the bottle of firewhiskey looking quite embaressed but happy and it made Sirius's heart flutter. He scooted just a little closer to Remus so that only he would notice. He lightly patter Sirius's knee before pouring James a drink.

" There's only one glass." James palmfaced.

" Yes." Remus said rubbing at his eyes. " I'm not getting drunk in the middle of the night."

" Mooney. Padfoot. Drink up." James said and pushed the bottle towards them. " I'm gonna tell you something and you _need_ to be drunk to hear that."

" James. Quit the theatrics. What's up?" Sirius asked as James shot down the entire glass in one go.

"Drink up!" James said a little more loudly than necessary.

Sirius sighed and massaged his forehead before giving in and taking a swing from the bottle.

" This is going to end badly." He muttered under his breath and Remus snorted.

" Mooney drink." James insisted.

" Nope." Remus crossed his legs under him amd settled comfortably. " Someone needs to be sober to clean after you two get drunk."

"Fine." James gulped down another shot. " But when it hits you. Don't say I didn't warn you."

" Yeah! Alright. I think I'll manage."

The three of them setteled into a comfortable silence and Sirius drank as little as possible. He was worried about James. James never acted so wired. It sort of freaked him out.

Eventually James drank the entire bottle. Remus and Sirius grew worried by the minute.

"Jame..." Sirius started.

" I miss mum and dad." James cut him off.

Sirius felt the entire world stop and for an instant he was back at Godric's hollow, rain pelting down in sheets endlessly. Mr and Mrs Potter's funeral. Sirius remembers feeling cold. Only cold.

But James's sob pulled him back into reality. His brother was crying copiously into his hands. In an instant Sirius was beside James, holding and comforting him.

" I miss them so much." James said again.

" I know, Prongs. I do." Sirius rubbed soothing circles on James's back.

" We are at war." James sniffed. " A war we don't even understand. And we are alone." James burried his head in Sirius's chest and wept.

" We have each other James." Sirius said, trying to sound convincing but he looked at Remus across the table, helplessly.

It hurt Remus to see his two best friends in such pain. Sirius was trying to be strong for James but Remus could see the pain in Sirius's face, lingering just behind his eyes, threatening to take over the moment he let his guard down.

" She's pregnant." James said. His voice muffled against Sirius's chest.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other utterly baffled.

" She's pregnant and I have never been more happy and scared at the same time."

As the words sunk in Remus and Sirius grinned at each other.

" Prongs." Sirius pulled James's face up to his. " You fucking bastard! You freaked and walked out as soon as she told you. Didn't you?"

James couldn't look into Sirius's eyes. "Yes."

" Well go home.NOW." Remus said and ruffled James hair and sat down beside him.

" I acted like a jerk!" James sniffed.

" It's okay. These things happen." Remus said patting James on the back.

" She hates me." James sighed.

Remus rolled his eyes" She dosen't hate you drama queen. She might be just a little pissed."

"What time is it?" James asked.

" It's three in the morning."

" Fuck. I need to go now." James stood up in a hurry and almost fell but Remus caught him.

" You are not going anywhere alone." Sirius put on a shirt hurriedly. "I'll side-along apparate him." Sirius said and pecked Remus on the cheek.

" Yeah! Okay." Remus smiled and patted James. " Be nice James. Apologize and behave."

" Thanks." James smiled at Sirius and Remus.

" Always." Remus said and Sirius couldn't agree more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily woke up with a start at the _crack_ sound just outside her appartment door and then there was a knock.  
She heard whispering outside and knew at once that it was James and Sirius.

" Go away Potter." She said suddenly angry. She had fallen asleep but the moment she woke up she felt fear, anxiety and anger crawl back in her heart and mind.

" Lily open up." She heard Sirius. " I don't thing I can hold him up much longer."

Lily huffed and opened the door. The stench of alcohol strong in her nose.

" Siri..."

" At least he is home." Sirius said against Lily's anger. " He really is sorry."

James untangled himself from Siruis and fell on his knees in front Lily.

It is then that Lily really saw him, drunken but James's eyes were sincere when he said sorry.

" I'm so sorry I ran away. I was scared. I _am_ scared. But I'm happy too. Never been happier." James sniffed.

Lily's face broke into a smile that made Sirius's heart melt. He smiled back and mouthed, _Forgive him_.

" James's....It's okay..."Lily began but James cut her off.

" Ssshhh." He placed his fingers on his lips telling Lily to keep quite and then pointed at Lily's belly. " Wait. I'm talking to our son."

" James. It could be a girl..."

" Or twins..or quintuplets..." Sirius supplied grinning.

" Sirius.." Lily glared but bursts out laughing.

" I'm gonna ask mum to marry me." James whispered to Lily's belly." But don't tell her. It's a secret. I need to buy a ring first."

Sirius saw Lily's shock first and then it transformed into love and laughter.

"...I'm also going to get a broom. Not for the wedding. For you. Do you like quidditch? You might not know what it is yet. But I'll teach you. I'll teach you everything." James said and grabbed Lily's dress at her sides and rested his head against Lily's stomach. " I'm so sorry. I love you both so much."

" Come here James." Lily pulled James up and hugged him. " Let's go to bed. Okay."

Sirius' s heart swelled with love and happiness as Lily whispered, " Thank you." Over James's shoulder.

Sirius nodded." I should go. Take care." He said before apparating back to his apartment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Mooney?" Sirius called as he closed the door behind him and muttered a few locking spells.

" In here." Remus's sleep laden voice came from the bedroom.

" Hey." Sirius said quitely as he crawled in bed and pulled the blanket over himself.

" Everything okay?" Remus asked.

" Yeah!"

" You don't sound okay."Remus propped himself up on one elbow when Sirius didn't reply. His eyes were bright with tears. "Hey! Pads..what's wrong?"

" James proposed Lily." Sirius said in a small voice.

" That's great! About time isn't it? I can't remembet a day James hasn't been in love with her."

" I know." Sirius whispered, wiping the tears running down his eyes.

" Then..?" Remus pressed his palm on Sirius's heaving chest.

" They can celebrate that they are in love. They can get married. Why can't we?" Sirius covered his face with his hands and let out a deep sob.

Remus shivered at the agony flowing through Sirius but all he could ask was," You would want to marry me if you could?"

" Of course I would. I do. I want to marry you." Sirius rubbed at his eyes vigorously.

Remus felt like his chest would burst with the emotions rolling inside him. Sirius wanted to _marry_ him. He _loved him enough to marry_ him. He had scars that Remus had inflicted during full moons, a testament to the monster he became every month. How could Sirius possibly love him deeply enough to suggest marriage?

His uncertainty might have shown on his face because Sirius looked at him concerned.  
" Remus?" His voice pulled him back to reality.

" You really love me so..?" He couldn't help but ask.

" Of course I do. Always have. Always will." Sirius said without missing a heart beat. The sincerity in his voice stired emotions Remus didn't know he possessed.

" I love you." Was all he could manage against the lump in his throat.

" I do too." Sirius kissed Remus trying to put every unsaid word into it and more.

" If you want to get married. We'll get married." Remus said breathless. " Just us, Peter, James and Lily can know. No one else."

" But you had said you couldn't...The laws against you..." Sirius stammered. He didn't want to put Remus in trouble over loving him. The only thing worse than being a werewolf was being a gay werewolf. And werewolf laws were very strict.

" I want you. All of you." Remus whispered into Sirius's ears as he curled into him. " You are worth everything I am. And no one else has to know."

" You sure?" Sirius pulled away to look at Remus better. His voice wavered. He couldn't believe that Remus would do that for him.

" I'm sure." Remus said with absolute certainty.

" Okay then." Sirius said and got up.

" What are you doing?" Remus sat up too. " I'm tired padfoot."

But Sirius tucked his legs under him and looked at Remus very solemnly.

" Okay. If we do this, we do it right." He began.

" Sirius there's no need..." Remus realized where this was going.

" No Remus. Just listen okay." Sirius breathed deeply and took Remus's hands in his own.  
" Remus, I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I don't know why you stayed after I tried pushing you away so many times. You saved me from myself. I've wronged you ..in..horrible ways but I promise to try my best to do right by you through everything, everyday. So if you'll have me, I promise to be yours forever." Sirius's voice struggled against the lump in his throat.  
" Remus John Lupin will you marry me?" He blurted out.

" Yes." Remus sniffed and tried blinking away his tears. " Yes. I will." He said and crushed his lips against Sirius's, throwing him back on the bed.

" I love you" Remus said breathlessly. He couldn't keep his mouth off Sirius.

Sirius squirmed and laughed under him. " I love you too."

Eventually Remus was spent and collapsed on Sirius. " Fuck the full moon." He panted.

" I know." Sirius said smiling. He had never been happier. " But it's a part of who you are. Sleep Mooney. The full moon is in a week. You need the rest."

Remus curled into Sirius." 'Night Padfoot." He sighed contently and fell asleep just as the sun rose in the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
